Vampyres
This page serves as a source of information about vampyres as it is applicable to World 42 roleplaying characters. Everyone is invited to add to this information. A Brief History Vampyres originally arrived in Gielinor sometime in the early second age, along with their leader Lord Drakan and his family. Throughout the Second Age they served Zaros and assisted in helping him achieve the size his empire reached. After the betrayal of Zaros and banishment and subsequent return of Zamorak as a god, Zamorak permitted Drakan to invade the eastern nation of Hallowland during the Third Age. Drakan conquered the Hallowland and renamed the region Morytania, transforming Hallowvale into a blood-farming ghetto. Drakan's nearly 3,000 year reign has been marred by violence, including, amongst countless others, the Fall of Hallowvale, the Misthalin - Morytania War, the Morytania Campaign, the War of 164, and the Sanguinesti Liberation War. Please contribute! Accepted Lore This section addresses details about vampyres that are widely accepted throughout the world 42 roleplaying community. Strengths * Juvinates and up are able to transform into vaporous clouds and wisp away to recover. They can still be dangerous in this form, but are susceptible to holy water. *Fullly developed vampyres have a slight ability to read minds. It's suspected that this isn't a developed talent, but it is refined enough that a vyrewatch can use it to predict your next attack. *Fully developed vampyres can fly. *As vampyres evolve up through the stages, they develop natural strength significantly greater than that of any human - defeat of a particularly powerful vampyre by a human would require strategy and technical skill. Given the right tools, though, a human with good defenses could still fell a typical vampyre. *Vampyres can smell the difference between humans, vampyres, and probably werewolves. *Drawing blood from its prey slightly heals a vampyre. Weaknesses *Vampyres are strongest within of Morytania. Time and distance away will gradually weaken a vampyre. *Vampyres are weak to sunlight. *Vampyres are weakened slightly by garlic, but it will not have any significant effect unless the vampyre has already been weakened in some other major way, like exposure to sunlight or distance from Morytania. *Stakes work similarly to garlic unless made of blisterwood. *Vampyres cannot cross the Salve barrier. *Vampyres are weak to all forms of silver and silver alloy (like silvthril). *Vampyres can be hit only with unpredictable weapons like flails or blisterwood crafts (when in Morytania). *Blisterwood is extremely harmful to all forms of vampyre. Weapons carved from it harm them even more so. Magic channelled through blisterwood harms vampyres to the same extent that the wood itself does. *All vampyres can be frozen by the charged Rod of Ivandis, and weaker vampyres can be reverted into humans with a Guthix Balance potion. *A vampyre that has gone too long without drinking blood or who has developed an insatiable bloodlust seems to lose some of its abilities. It becomes weaker and can be harmed by any weapon. Lacking blood isn't known to kill vampyres, but it does seem to turn them into ravenous beasts. *Any vampyre west of the Salve has already lost their power to the degree of being weaker than a typical trained knight. They are susceptible to all forms of attack. Stronger vampyres will need to take a stake to the heart to kill. Other * There are three known stages of Vampyre: Juvenile, Juvinate, and Vampyre. Their strength increases respectively. *A juvenile is the lowest stage of vampyre, converted from a bipedal creature of some sort (most likely human or werewolf). They'll only be found deep in Sanguinesti, it can only be harmed by silver or blisterwood. Juveniles can be found patrolling all over Morytania and within Sanguinesti. *A juvinate is one stage up from a juvenile. All vampyres this stage and below can be turned into humans when in contact with a Guthix Balance potion. However, this potion can also make them burst into flames and die. *Fully developed vampyres have the ability to change between batlike and humanoid forms. *Vampyres survive on blood rather than food or drink. *If a Vampyre is injured It will need to feed faster then normal. *Only a select few vampyres in Gielenor were actually born as the race, and those originated from a realm known as Vampyrium. The Drakan family is the only group of vampyres known to fit this trait. *Aside from those select few, no vampyres are born. The child of two vampyres is born a human (or whatever creature the two parent vampyres originally were), and that child would have to be "turned" and go through the stages of development to become a typical vampyre. Debated Lore This section addresses details about vampyres that are still subject to speculation and discussion either because of conflicting information in-game or because use of the detail in roleplay creates an unfair scenario (usually involving overpowering or another common roleplay problem). *Powerful vyres, especially including but not limited to those who originated from Vampyrium, are thought to possess suggestive abilities (persuading people to do things against their will just by telling them to). It is also suspected that they can pull blood from their prey without touching it and can turn shadow to solid form. *Vampyres are the origin of Blood magic. (There is every reason to believe this, but there is no proof in-game.) *An upper-tier vampyre, especially those who serve as vyrewatch, have a fully developed, natural ability to read minds. Common Mistakes This section addresses traits that unexperienced roleplayers often bestow their vampyre characters but that aren't actually seen in vyres on Runescape. *Vampyres neither burst into flame upon contact with sunlight nor can they go completely unaffected by exposure. * Vampyres are not beautiful humans - they are bat-like humanoids and would have serious trouble hiding their race from a human without a full face mask. Even the human forms of great vyres have an exotic look that tells their race. *Vampyres do not sparkle, nor do they have unique magical abilities. *The Vampyres in the Haunted Woods and the God Wars Dungeon are blood lusting Vampyres. They may have been created from Angry Vampyres. *Vampyres can cross-breed with humans. The resulting offspring is a human. *Vampyres ''are ''eventually affected by aging. While Lord Drakan is pushing 8,000, Vanescula describes him as getting on in years and not thinking as clearly as he once did. *Vyrewatch are not their own stage of vampyre; it was confirmed in the 11/08/12 Lore Q&A that the vyrewatch are the town guards - a defense force - rather than a stage in vampyric development. *Vyrewatch are not corrupted icyene; they are just vampyres who serve as city guard. *Vampyres are not undead like fictional Vampires; they are alive. Other Info None yet. Add some! Category:Vampyre Category:Lore Category:Races Category:Guides